Mini Me
by Ellenyx
Summary: When Austria is reverted to a child form due to his instable economy and loss of land, he must find who it is who did this to him. With the help of the other nations he will get his land back, but their odd behavior says it won't go without a price. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This was written almost a year ago on my proboards forum so sorry if it's a little messed up. This chapter and Chapter 1 were all I got to. **

**Austria x Almost everyone pairing which means there will be:**

**Austria x France**  
><strong>Austria x Spain<strong>  
><strong>Austria x Germany<strong>  
><strong>Austria x Turkey<strong>  
><strong>Austria x China<strong>  
><strong>Austria x Russia<strong>  
><strong>Austria x Greece<strong>  
><strong>Austria x Prussia<strong>  
><strong>etc if I want to put more in.<strong>

**If you like feel free to review :D I'm always open to criticism!**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Everyone was gathered together in Austria's den. They were chatting openly, joking around and laughing, generally having a good time. Of course, when said everyone it was meant that only the people Roderich himself interacted with the most. Ludwig, of course was there, Feliciano -you can't have Ludwig come without him or else something might happen. Eliza was there like she normally was, Francis and Antonio were there enjoying the company, and accompanying Tony was Lovino, his _adorable_ accomplice.

"I wonder what Roderich called us in for?" Tony questioned, popping a finger sandwich and three cherry tomatoes into his mouth before chewing and swallowing. He knew it must have been something important if the prissy nation was supplying food. That meant that they'd be there a while. Not that Antonio minded, he was just bummed that he couldn't spend this time to be alone with his Lovi~

"Oh! Maybe Mr. Austria's gonna have a baby!" The ditzy Northern Italian smiled a large excited grin.

"Nein, it's physically impossible. I'm surprised you don't know that." Ludwig shot back, drinking from a supplied glass of wine.

"Then what are we here for mon ami?" Francis looked at them confused. It had been almost 2 hours since he got there and he was starting to get a bit irritated. They all were.

"It's a very interesting occurrence, actually." A child spoke behind them. They all turned, the sound of the child baffling. Standing in the doorway in a horse riding outfit and chocolate brown hair was a violet eyed child. He definitely sounded German. He was adorable and it made the Spaniard, Frenchman, Italians -well, the northern one- and the Hungarian aww at him. The only one who seemed shocked at all was Ludwig.

"Mein Gott!" He stood up, his eyes wide with horror as he stared at the child. The boy looked up at him, frowning. "Roderich what in the name of gott happened to you!" He boomed. Everyone stopped then looked from the shocked German to the boy and started to pick out the similarities.

The violet eyes.  
>Chocolate Brown hair.<br>Beauty mark on his cheek.  
>Living in Austria's house...<p>

"What? You mean to tell me that that's Roderich?" Francis hollered, pointing at the child.

"How do you know that's him Mi amigo?" Toni questioned, not believing it himself.

"I grew up with Roderich, I know what he looks like at this age." He replied, looking confused. "But the question is...what happened?" Roderich sighed and walked over, pulling a chair out. He was rather short for looking like he was 12 or 13. He had to practically jump up to get onto his piano stool.

"I don't know how it happened. Just...there we issues in my home, then the next thing I know is everything was chaotic, my world fell down around my feet, I was invaded and I passed out. When I came to I was this size and it's been inconvenient for me. Everything is too tall in this house and I need a chair to stand on to get my tea out of my cupboards. Hopefully though," He reached forward and took some of the tea that was prepared a finger sandwich. "My government will repair itself and I will get my land back soon." He nibbled on the sandwich and smiled, swinging his feet like a child.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Toni ran over and hugged him, unable to keep it in anymore. Everyone else broke out in a loud Aww as well.

"Noooo, don't hug me!" He whined, trying to push out of his arms. "This isn't right, I'm older than you and you're treating me like a baby!" He stopped struggling for a second, noting how cocooned he felt in the bigger man's arms. Hesitating he found himself clinging to the Spanish man and cuddled back into his embrace, embarrassed a little that he was enjoying a hug like this.

Of course, as a child, he was never hugged like this by his vati, and now that he was surrounded by people and had the body of a child, he was enjoying it. This was the first time in so long he was hugged like this. And thinking about being in the embrace of his ex-husband -the embrace he never got when he was actually married to him- being protected...

"Awww he's sleeping~ He's so cuuuute!" Toni sang. What sleeping? He felt drool trickle down his chin. Embarrased he pulled away and pushed the Spaniard back.

"Don't do thaaat~" Roderich whined, wiping at his chin. "This is important business we're dealing with and you suffocating me isn't going to help with it!" he puffed his cheeks out, crossing his arms, but the Spaniard just laughed lightly.

"Aww, you're so much cuter like this though. You fit so well into my arms~" suddenly a rough hand collided with the back of his head.

"Engañando, horrible, puñaladas por la espalda ... culo!" Lovino shouted his face red, a couple tears in his eyes. "You're not supposed protect him you jerk!" He turned and stomped out.

"B-But Lovino, where are you going?" He stood and chased after him. "Aww, mi amor come back!" Roderich sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"So why did you turn into this?" Ludwig questioned, taking a seat again. Roderich shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his lap as he grabbed another sandwich and nibbled at it.

"I don't know. I believe it was the instability of my economy, and when my government collapsed I was fair game to be picked at. I'm no longer as big as I used to be, and I'll have to make due with that. I don't know how we'll fix it though." He pushed himself off his piano stool and put is plate down. "Excuse me; I need to be excused for a bit please." He bowed his head.

"Roderich!" Ludwig stood and rushed over to him. Grabbing his arm he pulled the boy back, almost pulling him off of his feet. Roderich looked back at him not sure what was happening, or what Ludwig wanted. "If..." He trailed off a bit. "If you need some economic help, I will help you. If you need a home to stay in until you can bet back onto your feet, consider my home, your home." He offered. Smiling Roderich nodded and pulled his arm away from him.

"I'll consider your offer the day I go insane and think living with Gilbert is a good idea. Now excuse me, I'm going to be very busy for the next few weeks." he replied, itching his head.

"I can help you ja? What do you need work on?" Ludwig volunteered. He really wanted to help the Austrian. He didn't want his economy crisis to get so out of whack that he wouldn't survive. He didn't want Roderich to vanish like Rome.

"It's nothing too important." The child looked away blushing. "Just...I need to make everything shorter. By how tall I am, I need a stool to climb up on the toilet. We just need to lower it to the ground." He looked passed the German and smiled lightly but slightly depressed at everyone. "I hope you all enjoy the snacks. You can help yourself to anything you want, just try not to destroy my house and be sure to be out before 9. I like to have the house locked up after 9." He turned and headed off into the heart of his house, getting to work on making everything shorter so he wouldn't have to struggle to get up on anything. Of course, like usual, he'd left the others stunned, confused and most of all, curious.

How was he going to get out of this one?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is a flash back to before Austria ended up as a child.  
>This chapter is Austra x France :3<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

He listened to the notes as his fingers rolled over the keys. The hot lights on his back, the sound of the music ringing off the walls. The feeling of the eyes on him as he played quickly but keeping the tempo. He swayed with the music, his heart becoming the song. He swayed as if the sound itself were the wind and he was but a helpless red ribbon in it's gentle caress, left to it's mercy. Coming to an end he stopped. It was silent for a moment then a round of applause echoed off of the walls. With his performance, he felt as if that breeze had stopped blowing and his ribbon were left to dangle wind whipped in the sun.

Standing he stepped from behind his piano and walked to the front of the stage, bowing. The feeling of the eyes on him burning satisfyingly through his blood. But alas, he must leave, it was the end of his proud moment and to milk the applause for too long would be greedy.

Leaving the stage he grabbed his Pea coat and headed for the door as the theater started to vacate. He headed out and waited for his ride, the chill in the air nipping at him. Bundling up he leaned against the pillar out front, watching as the people, the families left through the front door. It was Christmas time. Seeing all the smiling faces of the people as they left made him feel warm inside. It wasn't pride he felt on stage at his flawless performance, but the fact that he, with his concert had made it possible for all of these families to be together, to feel the love of simple things. So naturally, this was a free concert. Donations were accepted though.

He often thought about it. His own child hood when it came to times like this. How he was never able to experience this sort of love. It made him almost sad to see it in other families. Loving mother, loving father, brothers and sisters all smiling and loving each other. And then there was him. And just like every other Christmas. He was alone.

The snow started to fall, covering the ground. Closing his eyes he let it fall around him, and pile up on his shoulders, the cold feeling like nothing to him. It was the silence that hurt him the most. Pushing away from the pillar he began walking. He remembered this feeling. Walking alone. He did it every year. And every year he would do the same thing. Go home and do as he just did now. Play the piano.

He admitted it. The piano, the only one who would hear him. The only one that would feel what he felt. And somehow, his sorrow to him, sounded so beautiful. Yet again, who's sorrow didn't sound beautiful when it was translated through the Ivory and Ebony Keys of a grand piano. But for some reason, he wished that this Christmas he didn't have to spend it alone.

Pulling up beside him a limo stopped. Curious Roderich turned and leaned down to see who it was. Slowly the window rolled down and gazing into his eyes were the very eyes of a man he had hated for a long time. He stood up straight. "Guten abend, Francis." He greeted.

"Bonjour, Roderich. It was a wonderful concert you had." He replied, he smiled gently. "Somehow it seemed sad, but it was beautiful, none-the-less." Roderich nodded slowly.

"I thank you for your positive criticism, Francis." He replied, a slight smile on his face. Even France thought it was nice, how lovely.

"It's cold out there, where is your ride? You're not walking home are you?" Francis looked at him concerned. Roderich looked away, his eyes traveling down the dark road, snow coming down in a nice thick drift.

"I don't have one. I am used to walking in such cold." He looked down. His own words surprised even him. He was so soft right now. So fragile.

"Share a ride with me." He looked up shocked in time to see the door open. The Frenchman stepped out, dressed in a formal suit.

"Excuse me?" He looked at him shocked. Francis ushered him into the back of the limo. "I don't want to be a burden." He added carefully sitting down, holding the Frenchman's hand.

"You're no burden to me, mon ami." He smiled and carefully shut the door. Roderich sat back, thinking to himself. It felt stuffy in the limo, as if his very lonesome thoughts were suffocating him. He closed his eyes as the Limo shifted, a door closing. He heard a piano piece, but the composition he didn't know. That was a shock. A classical, soft piano piece that he didn't know?

"This music," Roderich opened his eyes again. "Who plays this?" He questioned.

"Oh, this?" Francis smiled knowing the Austrian would have noticed. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, listening as well. "This is Yiruma. He's a pretty recent pianist."

"Yiruma." Roderich repeated, his eyes closed. "It's beautiful, and simple. So much emotion." Francis stared at him as the limo traveled. The light from the moon reflected the delicate smile on the Austrian's face, illuminating his lips. He was such a beautiful man. Absolutely gorgeous. Francis, just wanted to kiss him right there but held back.

"What are you doing for Christmas, mon ami?" He asked, pouring a glass of wine from the partially opened bottle he had in the back, handing one glass to Roderich. The Austrian looked at it questioningly, and hesitated, but took it in the end.

"What I'm doing now." He replied softly, looking into the fizzing yellow liquid. "Looking into the bottom of a glass of alcohol listening to the piano's sweet singing." he sipped his wine.

"That's a sad way to spend Christmas." Francis frowned looking at him. "Why not spend it with some friends?" Roderich smiled, shaking his head.

"Friends. What friends do I have to spend with?" He whispered. Francis shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What about Ludwig?" Roderich shook his head.

"He has his own Christmas preparations he deals with. Being with Feliciano.

"Vash?"

"I can't intrude on his Christmas with Lilly." Francis stopped.

"Elizaveta? Surely she'll spend the holiday's with you." Roderich smiled and shook his head.

"Her Christmas's are spent with Belgium, Ludwig or Vash." It was silent, the piano music still playing in the background. For some reason, this sort of conversation wouldn't affect him so much, but what was it that made him feel like crying? He listened, feeling the music speaking to his heart, and he knew it. He was the lonely piano, separated from the rest of the orchestra. Left to belt out how he felt all alone, wondering if his words would fall on the ears of those he was surrounded by, or just fall straight to the hard earth of the stage.

"Then spend Christmas with me." Roderich looked up shocked. Leaning over Francis pressed his lips to the Austrian's. Roderich pulled away shocked.

"F-Francis! What are you doing?" The Frenchman's hand cradled his face, and although he felt the flaming urge to slap his hand away -then add another slap across the frogs mug- he stopped, seeing the sadness in the Frenchman's eyes.

"Let's spend Christmas together." He leaned forward, pulling the Austrian to him. "I won't let you be lonely this year. I won't let you hurt this year." He kissed him again, his lips crushing the shocked and shaking Austrians once more. Feeling as if his heart were melting, Roderich leaned into the kiss, his fingers carefully sliding through the blonde hair.

Pulling to a stop Francis pulled away, pulling Roderich with him. They were at Francis's home. Leading him to the door Francis planted another kiss on the German speaking nations, pulling him into the warmth. With their lips still connected he shed out of his coat, then reaching forward to pull the pea coat from Roderich's shoulders, his fingers caressing his neck and jaw.

Grabbing his hand he lead him through the lobby and to the stairs, leading him to the bedroom. Roderich wasn't sure of what he was doing, allowing Francis to take him like this, but he was ready for whatever it was they were going to do -or at least he hoped he was.

Pushing the door open to his room, Francis pulled the Austrian into his arms, crushing his lips with another kiss, hot arms wrapping around his waist. Roderich couldn't resist. The door was shut, darkness enveloping them. He hit the bed, hot hands rushing from his cheeks down his neck. Nimble fingers made quick work of his shirt, pulling it open. He gasped, his eyes looking at the Frenchman above him. His face was illuminated by the moon, his sincere, passion filled eyes sparkling like the snow outside. _This__man,__was__made__for__moments__like__this._ Roderich thought as the soft sparkling eyes above him closed, their owners lips soon buried into the soft flesh of his neck. _This__is__the__type__of__person__the__piano__was__made__to__describe._

Reaching up he unbuttoned Francis's shirt, pulling it off of him, the blonde not struggling against it. Moving fluidly to remove his shirt and make quick work on his pants. Francis moved so fluidly. So gracefully, and full of confidence, where as Roderich could feel himself quivering beneath him. He felt like a mouse under a cat, but the Frenchman didn't seem to criticize that. He didn't point it out like Hungary would have, or make him feel like he was a virgin. Although he was. In this kind of intimacy, he was Olive Oil virgin.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden blanket of cool air encasing his lower half. He shivered, his eyes closing. "Is it cold?" Francis asked, whispering lovingly in his ear. "I'll make it warmer in a second, the flames of passion will always win against a cold night." The bed shifted, and a candle was lit. After a few seconds of the wick burning, a soft cinnamon smell rolled through the house. Cinnamon and lilac. Two that Roderich never though could compliment each other.

Leaning over Francis pulled open a drawer next to the bed and removed a small pink bottle. He squirt a little in the palm of his hand and reached down in between his legs, slathering up his member -who Roderich was oblivious to it until now, the very presence of it making his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Putting a little more on his fingers he smiled at the Austrian and put the bottle down on the stand. Gently grabbing his legs he pushed them up, and with the goo covered fingers pressed them into the Austrian.

Roderich hissed, his breath hitching. Grabbing the sheets he arched his back, pain surging through his body. Francis waited, slowly starting to scissor and stretch him. When he was done, he removed his fingers and moved into place, pressing against his entrance. "Are you ready, mon amour?" he whispered, his voice making the heat inside of the Austrian increase -not to mention the pool of uneasiness. He didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes.

Taking this as a yes, Francis lightly start pushing in, ready to pull back when Roderich protested against it. Roderich gasped, gritting his teeth a bit. To ease this pain Francis leaned down, kissing his neck, rubbing his chest to make his mind focus on the pleasure rather than the pain. Waiting until he was used to it, he began to move, thrusting slowly, deeply.

Roderich gasped, wrapping his legs around the blonde, kissing back eagerly. He was wrapped in heat, and the smell of the candle pleased his senses, and the feeling. The pain and the pleasure. Somehow this seemed to make him more happy than the piano. This pleasure was deeper than the satisfaction he got from endless hours of playing. The candle flickered out having reached the end of it's wick, and they were left in darkness.

The moon shimmered again, leaving most of the room and the man ontop of him shrouded in darkness. But this added to the intensity. He panted as the Frenchman sped up. Before he knew it, there was a pounding noise. He half got irritated, wanting to bark out for whoever it was to stop, but when he looked he saw that it was the head board, smashing against the wall. His glasses were gone, and there were dark red scratches from the blonde above hims neck to his belly button. It almost looked like he was attacked by a lion, but the panting and the deep moaning confirmed that the scratches were caused by him.

When he had marked up the Frenchman -and ended up on his stomach with his ass in the air- was beyond him. But the tight embrace around his waist, the messy blankets, the chipping of the headboard and holes in the wall accompanied his pleasure until he broke.

Screaming he pushed back into Francis, his neck being devoured by kisses as his vision blurred white. All of the heat seemed to pool up in his head, rush through his veins, then leave out the front of him, spilling onto the red satin sheets. And from behind, the same physical form of passion spilling into him, filling up his stomach. He panted and collapsed, the Frenchman falling to the side, holding him tightly. His shoulders were smothered in kisses, and for the first time in a long time, he truly felt loved. Smiling Roderich closed his eyes, but something stopped him from falling asleep.

"We need to change the top sheet before it stains your mattress." he commented. Shifting France kicked the sheet off the bed and onto the floor.

"There, done." He replied smiling, rubbing his cheek against the Austrian's shoulder. Roderich sighed and shook his head.

"You're disgusting." Francis lifted his head to look at him, confused.

"Qu'avez-vous dit?" Rolling over in his arms Roderich smiled and cupped his face.

"Nothing." he kissed him. "Thank you, Francis. Thank you." Smiling the Frenchman held him tight, waiting for the Austrian to fall asleep. Happy that he was able to have this time with him.

In the morning Francis drove Roderich back home where Roderich and Francis worked together, making breakfast. The Austrian was in a better mood than most days, and Francis enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing it. Although he did notice that Roderich made no indications that they had sex, he figured it was for the best. Elizaveta would have killed him if she figured out he had sex with her ex husband!

"Ja, I think this is going to be a good breakfast." Roderich smiled, cleaning up, putting the plates on the table.

"It looks delicious." Francis complimented sitting at the table as Roderich did. Just as the Austrian was about to take a bit, something smashed, making Francis jump. Roderich dropped his fork, his eye narrow. The sound of footsteps came from down the hall. Things smashing on the way. Standing Roderich quickly tied a rope to one of the posts leading out of the hallway and stood off to the side of the door way, waiting.

Right when a boot was visible, Roderich pulled the other end of the rope. Gilbert tripped on it, flying to the floor. Hitting the tiles he slid a little way and laid face down on the floor. "Guten Morgen, Gilbert." Roderich looked down at him. The Albino groaned and looked up, his nose bleeding.

"You tripped me! What the hell was that for Specs?" He snarled, sitting up. Roderich handed him a white hanky so he could stop the bleeding -he'd just bleach it after.

"Why do you insist to run through my house and destroy everything?" He questioned, looking at him unamused. "It gets expensive after a while Gilbert, and you know how I hate to have to keep buying things unnecessarily."

"Hey if I didn't make you spend your money your people would suffer! Don't be so greedy" Standing he brushed himself off and smiled, spotting Francis. "Hey! What are you doing here?" He questioned, walking over.

"Eating breakfast, obviously." Roderich answered for Francis, sitting down annoyed. It was silent. Francis ate carefully and Roderich ate as well. Gilbert stared them down, then looked at Roderich.

"You hate Francis. Why are you eating breakfast with him." Gilbert pried.

"None of your business."

"We spent Christmas together." Francis answered, smiling.

"You did? That's why you didn't come home Roddy," He snickered. "What were you doing?"

"None of your business." Roderich tried again.

"We got to know each other." Francis answered truthfully, proud.

"You two had sex?" Gilbert boomed. "Holy shit specs, I didn't know you were a little whore! Glutton for sex aren't we? Even on Christmas, and with your enemies no doubt!"

"It was so passionate last night. We broke the head board." Francis bragged. Their boasting and story telling was interrupted when Roderich slammed his hands on the table.

"He does not need to know what we do Francis!" Roderich screamed. His face was red, his eyes reflecting betrayal. "I trusted you with my very body and you run off at the mouth and tell everyone what you did with it! Foul, disgusting Frenchman! i want you out of my house! And you," He pointed at Gilbert. "You get out too." He stomped away from the table, throwing the handkerchief he had tucked in around his neck to the floor.

"Hey, Specs!" Gilbert followed him. "Why are you being such a tight ass about it!" Roderich turned on him and snarled.

"Why? Because for some reason I'm different than you Gilbert! I'm different from all of the nations! You, Ludwig, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Elizaveta, Ivan, Alfred. All of you! I spend my time playing the piano while you all wage war on each other! I hold onto my money while you all spend your incessantly! I spend my Christmas alone while you all have someone to fucking talk to! And I guess when I get laid what we do is blabbed off while you all get your fucking privacy!" He blew up, his eyes watering. Gilbert for once, was speechless. Shaking his head Roderich shoved by him and opened the front door. "Get out." He pointed, his head hanging.

"Specs," Gilbert tried.

"Get out!" Roderich yelled it this time.

"Damn it specs would you just listen to me?"

"Get out right now Gilbert! No body gave a shit about being apart of my life before, no need to try now!" He shrieked. Gilbert stood there, then walked forward, leaving through the front door. Roderich slammed the door and headed back for the kitchen. He felt hurt. Betrayed. He wanted to beg Francis why he told Gilbert anything, but when he got to the kitchen, he saw it was empty. The back door unlocked. Wrapping his arms around himself he closed his eyes, feeling worse now than he did last night.

Leaning against the wall he began crying. Sliding so that he was sitting he curled up. It was the first time in a long time he'd experienced all that he'd felt within past 24 hours. Hesitance, pleasure, happiness, content, betrayal and now this over riding depression. He wasn't going to be trusting people for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Tyrol and Wien are both OC's I made. They both call Roddy Mama Austria. Wien is kind of the love child of Austria and England, so Zwei who is mentioned in the story is actually a Japanese Mythological creature who was given to ****Wien for her/his birthday and it's a pipe fox. Wien can see spiritual creatures mythological creatures like England even though she looks more like a mixture of Spain and Austria. Also she has a deep love for the ocean and has a passionate fondness for the bad touch trio often saying "If they had a threesome I hope they'd invite me to watch." Wien's sex is also unknown but she considers herself a she seeing how everyone calls her that.**

**Sorry for the needing a translator bit ^-^; use Google Translate. Tyrol of course speaks German like Austria.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sighing, Roderich made his way to his kitchen. He hadn't been feeling good since blew up at Prussia, his stomach feeling uneasy. Walking into his living room he stopped, his eyes landing on his furniture which was wrapped in plastic. "What the-"

"Hello Mama Austria!" A child's voice echoed through the living room, a pair of warm arms wrapping around his waist. "Good morning, we made tea and biscuits for you!" Turning Roderich looked down into a pair of large violet eyes.

"Ah, Wien." He smiled, resting a hand on the child's head. "If you're here then-"

"I am here as well." A deep, cold voice spoke from a spot on the sofa. Roderich looked up, swallowing hard.

"Tyrol."

"Please, call me Andreas; you know how I dislike being called formally by you." He stood up. Tyrol was a dark figure, one of Austria's largest provinces. "I felt as if…you weren't yourself." He stopped by the piano, pushing down a key on his piano, dragging his finger down the key before examining his white glove."

"What are you two doing here?" Roderich questioned defensively. He never felt right around Tyrol. Because of Tyrol being a big part of his country he naturally listened to him, but he's become more of a shadow king to his rule over his own nation. It was Tyrol's demand for him to force Antonio into marriage. It was his demand to declare war on Gilbert so many times, and even when he had a chance of winning, was demanded to lose the battle.

Tyrol was masochistic. In ways he was worse than Ivan. No…he _was_ worse than Ivan in anyway. Though no one knew about him or Wien. Tyrol was tall, about 6'3" with a slender body. He dressed nicer than Roderich with richly designed clothing but contrary to looks, he was even stingier with money than Roderich was. He had slicked back, shoulder blade length hair, glasses and had a curl next to his ear on the left side. His bangs were on the right side of his face, dangling down across his right eye. He walked over, snapping his fingers. Letting go Wien went to his side.

Wien was his younger sibling. Though Roderich called it a girl, there was much debate as to what her sex was really was. She was a feminine child with long slender legs, flat for being 12 or so looking with short wavy hair and olive toned skin. The child looked like a love child between Roderich and Antonio, but the mannerisms and even slightly the accent showed different. Wien was a product of Austria's exposure to England and she was just as crazy.

"I brought Zwei with me too!" Wien smiled, pointing into the air. They stared at the blank area where she was pointing.

"Finn, stop." Andreas said simply. She stopped, her smile fading, her finger dropping. "You seem tired." Andreas spoke, grabbing Roderich around the waist, looking into his eyes.

"I-I I am, b-but I-"

"Finn, go play out back." He barked at Finn before Roderich could finish. Saluting him Finn turned around and ran out through the back door. "Where were we mama?" He turned his attention back on Roderich, cupping his face. Roderich blushed and pushed him away.

"Don't call me mama and touch me like that. You know what? Don't call me mama at all." He turned to get himself a cup of tea. Reaching forward Andreas wrapped his arms around his waist again, pinning his hips to the counter by the stove, his hips grinding into the Austrian's sweet bottom.

"Sag Tirol, was Ihr Körper so steif, an diesem Morgen." He whispered into the Austrians ear. "Ich verspreche, zu töten, was es ist." Roderich shuttered, his eyes closing. He had a thing for accents. No matter which kind, but the best were the kinds he didn't know what was being said. It was a turn on for him, so much so he'd have to excuse himself a couple times from meetings to take care of business. He'd have to force composure when him and Ludwig argued. He didn't want the secret getting out. Only one person besides him knew about it and that was Elizaveta. Well...Elizaveta and Andreas.

"Andreas stop." He tried pulling away but the province wouldn't let go.

"Sag mir, Mama, bevor ich jeden zu töten, um sicherzustellen, dass ich die richtigen Arschloch." He replied breathlessly in his ear. Roderich inhaled sharply, his head falling back onto the man's chest.

"Stop, bitte aufhören. Ich werde Ihnen nur sagen ... Englisch sprechen wollen." He pleaded, caving in. He hated hearing himself speak his own language, he hated it more than anything. He used the sound of his own voice to balance out the electric feeling coursing through his body. A sharp pinch encased around one of his nipples. He cried out, still squirming to release himself from the tight arms around him. Andreas panted, his lips claiming the side of his neck. One hand slipped down, grabbing roughly around the hard organ in between Roderich's legs.

"Erzähl mir alles. Alles." Screeching, a hot haze filled the Austrian's head. He felt pressure build up throughout his body, his heart racing. He felt as if he were going to go insane. It was a more intense heat than he had witnessed when with Francis, one that scared him. He didn't know how, and he didn't know what was going to happen if he let it go on. Surely he couldn't orgasm from just listening to someone speak could he?

"Alright! I'll tell you everything! Francis went to the concert I was performing at and when i went to walk home he offered me a ride, something happened and we ended up having the most amazing passionate sex ever then Gilbert came over and Francis told him and Gilbert proceeded to rub it in my face and I blew up and told them to get out of my life! Ok? That's what my problem is!" he screamed, speaking quickly. There was no answer. Panting Roderich fell to the floor, his lap ignited in a flaring heat. It was silent. The silence unnerving. Turning Roderich looked at the province and gasped.

Andreas's eyes were wide with fury, bloodshot, a thick blue vein stretching up the side of his neck to his eye. His fists were clenched so tight the seams ripped. Roderich remembered the only other time he was this pissed off. That would have spelled certain disaster for the entire world. He had to sedate the province from sending the signal to release every destructive weapon in the country, even though they were neutral.

"You did what?" He growled.

"Calm down Andreas," Roderich attempted to reach up and keep him from leaving but was stopped when a clenched fist snapped out. It collided with the side of his face, tearing open the corner of his mouth, drawing blood. Roderich looked up at him shocked, holding his bleeding mouth, his glasses flying off his face and across the room, the lenses broken. Turning Andreas made his way down the hall. Snapping his arm through the wall, he started stomping down the hall towards the front door, his arm making a huge gap in the wall where the sheer force snapped the sheet rock from it's place. He single handedly created more damage in ten minutes than Gilbert had in almost 3 years.

Pushing himself to his feet he raced after him. He couldn't let him get out and wreak havoc on the people mentioned. Even though he hated Gilbert and was bitter with Francis, he didn't want them dead. Not when there were so many lives that depended on them to be alive. Reaching the door he threw himself in front of it, blocking Andreas exit. "I demand you to stop!" Roderich growled, his mouth tasting like iron and salt from the blood.

"Move!" He growled, lifting his fist again to knock him away. Closing his eyes the Austrian braced himself for the impact but it didn't come. Looking up confused he saw what it was. A dart was hanging out of the back of the raised fist. Looking at it Andreas growled, pulling it out. Down the hall was Finn with a large gun, a fiery look in her eyes. She stood as he whirled around, stomping towards her. "You insolent little bitch!" he snarled. Getting to her he raised his hand to hit her as well, but she didn't falter. Instead she smiled. Suddenly he hit the floor, landing at her feet.

"Aww I'm sorry mama. He's in such a boo mood all the time." She pouted. Leaning down she grabbed him, picking him up on her back. "We should get home though. I'm sorry about this." She frowned, then smiled again, walking towards him. Pulling off to the side Roderich bowed, nodding.

"Thank you, Wien, if you weren't here, someone definitely would have died." Smiling she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you go talk to Switzy? He might know what to do, and he definitely won't pop you in the mouth for you having sex with Francis." She walked by him out the door, a car outfront ready for her to take them home. "See you soon mama. Don't beat yourself up too much, ok?" carefully putting Andreas in the back seat she. "By the way mama," She stopped before climbing in and smiled pointing at him. "You might want to do something about that before you go over. Just a thought. " and with that she climbed in, shutting the door. He watched as they drove away, certainly happy they were gone. Sighing he looked down to see what she was talking about. There in his lap standing straight and stiff in it's glory was his member. Gasping he covered himself and threw himself back inside, slamming the door.

Leaning against the door he sighed and wiped at his face. She was right, he should go and visit Vash. Though they hadn't spoken for a while and his company wasn't a pleasant one, Vash was the only one he could say he was on friendly terms with. The only person he could talk to about this matter. Turning he went to get dressed and dress his wound. He would go over and bring lunch. But before he could do that, he had a stiffy to soften.


End file.
